AOS: ONE NIGHT
by thewomanwhosoldtheworld
Summary: AU one-shot set after reunion with Fitz... one night can't fix everything, but at least for one night they choose each other over everything else... FitzSimmons


A/N: Ok this is my first dip into this show! I love Agents of SHIELD, I hope you enjoy it, and thanks for reading and reviewing if you do. I own nothing.

Summary: AU one-shot set after reunion with Fitz... one night can't fix everything, but at least for one night they choose each other over everything else... FitzSimmons

**AOS: ONE NIGHT **

Jemma Simmons glances at the clock.

1:03A.M

She sighs as she throws off the covers of her bed and sits up. Her mind races as she thinks about the day, or yesterday now, escaping Hydra, meeting Bobbi, being saved by Bobbi and him...

He had almost been afraid of her, like she wasn't real...

A burst of emotion overcomes Jemma and she gets up. Usually if she couldn't sleep in the past she would head down to the lab, their lab and somehow Fitz would always be there and they would work on something, anything until they were too tired to keep their eyes open.

She isn't going to the lab.

She wants the truth and she knows either May or Skye will give it to her so she heads to the shooting range, certain and one of them will be there.

She finds May there, practicing with a long rifle, she doesn't know the name of it and doesn't care to know, she stands a few feet away from her. She is certain May knows she is there even though she doesn't look back at her.

May shoots off a few more rounds before picking up her weapon and turning to Jemma.

"How are you?" She asks in a soft tone of voice seemingly knowing something is bothering the younger agent. As Jemma gathers her thoughts May starts to disassemble the weapon before her, cleaning each part.

Jemma sits down on the chair next to her and watches her as she places each part on the table in front of them, wiping each one before inspecting it then putting it back together.

"You know I never did ask why you practice so much with your weapons when you are very clearly proficient with them."

May pauses, she places a piece of the weapon down on the table and turns to her, she silently stares at Jemma, she can see the concern in the older woman's eyes.

"Ok, ok I didn't come down here to ask you about your weapons training... obviously. It's about... Fitz."

May looks away for a moment before turning her attention back on Jemma.

"You can ask me anything you want. You know I won't lie to you, unless it is to keep you from harm."

"Is... was he hallucinating?"

"Yes." The answer is short, sharp and brutal, much like Jemma imagines a knife would feel like being stabbed directly into someone's flesh.

She takes a deep breath, trying to steady her emotions before she forces a smile to her lips.

"Is he getting better?"

"Yes. Since Hunter and Mack joined SHIELD he's shown improvement... he missed you _Jemma_."

_I missed him, more than he will ever know..._

Jemma glances at the clock on the wall as silence falls over them.

1:34A.M

She still doesn't feel at tired.

So she sits with May as she cleans her weapon, once she is finished she tells Jemma is heading to bed and she should try to do the same.

Jemma can't though, not yet. She looks up at the clock once more.

2:12A.M

She decides to head down to the garage, what was once their lab.

_Her home..._

She walks around the lab, running her hand across the now dusty benches until she comes to a photo. It's of her and Fitz, it was taken about a week before their lives changed forever after Ward dropped them into the ocean in the pod.

They are sitting on a couple of seats side by side in front of their work bench, or what used to be their work bench. Fitz is happy, probably the happiest she has ever seen him. They had been working on something, what she doesn't quite remember but Coulson had come into check to see how far along they were, when he told him that they were done Coulson had smiled and said it this worked he would buy him a Monkey.

Fitz had smiled, really smiled and told her that he wanted to commemorate the moment by taking a photo of them together, at the time she didn't see the importance but now, knowing how he feels she understands.

She understands a lot of things now.

She even understands why he would often steal quick looks of her when he didn't think she was watching or knew that he did, she understands why he would risk infecting himself then jumping out of a aeroplane after her.

She even understands why he would opt to spend their rare nights off with her in the lab when she is sure he would rather be doing something else.

"That's when we were... when we were working on the camera... retina..."

Jemma turns at the sound of Fitz's voice, she finds him standing on the other side of the lab. He looks frustrated with himself, unable to finish his sentence.

"Oh the camera that could take pictures of people's eyes then double to beat a retina scan?" She says remembering they hadn't come up with a name for it yet.

"Well to be fair Fitz you did most of the work on that if I remember correctly." She adds and he frowns, his head drops before looking back up at her.

"They have the cloaking working on the bus but I-I still haven't finished the device today-yet, I mean yet."

Jemma stares at him, silence falls over them and for a moment they just hold each other's gaze.

"Well, we better finish it then."

They work in the garage until the sun comes up, mostly in silence only taking when they need to and it feels ok, their relationship may be different now but Jemma feels like this is a new beginning.

Whatever comes Jemma is ready, one night can't fix everything but at least for one night they choose each other over everything else.

That is all she has hoped for since she realized that she is in love with Leopold Fitz.


End file.
